Evanescent
by Lunareclips
Summary: Kagome is left on her own when an unexpected situation arises. From here she meets Sesshomaru the guitarist in a band not yet well know. At fist the two can't stand each other but for some reason continue to meet under the strangest of circumstances. When conflicting feelings come up for them both can romance bloom or was it dead from the start?
1. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

A/N I know I have other stories I'm still working on them I promise :) This one just won't leave my head so here it is. Let me know if I should bother continuing this story and thanks again for reviews !

################################################## ##############################################

The rain poured steadily through the night as she ran faster then she could have ever remembered running before. Panting as she went through the bustling crowed, trying her hardest to reach him before it was to late, her future depended on it. She could hear her heart beating loudly in fear, her thoughts consumed by the what if's should she fail.

******************************************* Flashback ****************************************

"Hey Souta I'm home did you finish your studies yet?" A young woman asked to the young teen that sat on the floor of their tiny home watching the small TV that also sat on the floor. "Yeah" the teen muttered obviously to engrossed in the TV program to pay any real attention.  
"Souta why are your books all over the floor? I told you to take good care of them they are very expensive!" The young woman chastised to the boy still not paying her any notice. "Souta!" She tried again with the same matters in to her own hands she bent down over the boy and quickly unplugged the TV effectively removing the distraction.

"Hey Kags it was getting to the good part what gives you the right!" The boy hollered back to the woman who held one of his dis-guarded books in hand waiving it in his face. "I told you to take good care of these Souta I worked hard to buy these for you."

The teen down cast his gaze in apology. "I'm sorry Kags I forgot ok?" The woman shook her head and let loose a heavy sigh. "Just pay more attention ok? " The boy shook his head in agreement before taking the book from her grip and proceeded to collect the others putting them in his hanging bag by the door.

"I brought you dinner it's on the counter ok?" He looked over to the counter and saw the bag of food before looking inside. "Udon again sis really?" The boy whined as he looked through the bag."Don't complain Souta just eat it. Where is dad anyway his shift should have ended two hours ago." Plugging the TV back in the teen resumed his spot on the floor the food in hand.

"He came home a while ago but left right after. He left you a note on the fridge." As soon as the words left his mouth he fixated his gaze back to the TV where he again zoned out. With a small smile at his antics she walked the small space to the fridge and pulled the note from it.

To my dearest daughter Kagome, by the time this note reaches you it will be to late. I have decided it best for you and Souta, that I leave. I know what your thinking and you're partially right I am being selfish but the creditors have come more frequently then before and I am unable to pay the bill. I know it will be hard for you to raise Souta on your own but you are your mother's daughter and I believe in you. I have left some money in the jar behind the cabinet to help start you off and with your current part time job you should be well off in no time. I am so sorry dearest daughter to do this to you. I never wanted any of this to happen and I will always love you both.

The young woman quickly dropped the paper on the floor and ran out the door as fast as she could. Forgetting her umbrella in her haste, she sped up her pace through the rain desperate to reach the bus station in hopes of finding her father. He should have gotten home about two hours before her leaving only a time gap of two and a half hours and the buses ran on a three hour departure so she should have about a thirty minute window to reach him.

******************************* *********** End Flashback ***********************************

So preoccupied with her mission to reach her father she didn't notice the man walking from the street to the ally and ran right in to him. Falling backwards she landed with an ungraceful thud on to the wet pavement. The man looked at her with an indifferent stare as he picked up his guitar case and something from the ground beside her. In to much of a hurry to catch up to her father she muttered a quick apology and resumed her fast pace through the rain.  
The man looked on with curiosity as he held the object she dropped in her haste before dis-guarding it in the nearby trash can and walking forward through the ally.

She was almost there she could hear the boarding calls from the street she only needed a bit more time. As she rounded the corner she looked on at the vast buses and frantically searched the windows for her father. Finally after what felt to her like an eternity she spotted his old brown trench coat through the window of a nearby bus. Turning on her heels she sped in the direction of the bus only to halted by the security.

"Mam we have already called for all boarders please return from the platform. " The Man tried in a gentle but stern voice. "NO you don't understand sir my father is on that bus I just need to talk to him please let me go." she desperately tried as he gripped her shoulder to prevent her from entering the platform. "As I have said mam we ." She cut him off with a swift elbow to the gut and took off in a fast sprint seeing her father's face through the window.

She watched as his expression took on a surprised look and pushed past the crowd trying to both catch her father and out run security. She was so close now, already on the platform she just needed to get through the E-Gate. Reaching on her hip she felt for her E-Pass to open the gate only to feel nothing. Looking down she noted the belt loop that normally carried her pass was broken and thought back to her sprint through town.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 20 MINUTES BEFORE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In to much of a hurry to catch up to her father she muttered a quick apology and resumed her fast pace through the rain looking back to see the man holding up something. Though curious she turned back and continued her quicken pace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& NOW &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"NO! Wait Please ! " She desperately bellowed as the bus pulled off. Seeing her fathers apologetic eyes through the window as the bus carried him away, she completely forgot about the security officer she assaulted in her attempt to get on to the platform.  
She was grabbed from behind by the officer as he brutally pushed her off of the platform and towards the detaining area. Knowing she had to escape, as they got closer to the door she stomped hard on his foot releasing his grip on her arm. As soon as she felt her arm was free she bolted for the street.

Resuming a fast pace through the street she rushed through the crowd until she felt she gave herself enough distance from the officer to slow down to a fast walk. As she began to slow her pace further she thought about what she was going to do now that her father was gone. How was she going to take care of Souta on her own? She was only Twenty years old and only had a high school education as she dropped out of school to help her father with the bills when her mother had gotten sick.

As she walked she had know comprehension of her surroundings but stopped mid stride when a particular tune retched her ears. It was a live show in a small club. It was then that she recognized the street to be the same as from before where she ran in to the man. Thinking back she recalled him having a guitar maybe he was with the band. Knowing she was going to need her E-Pass for work the next day, she slowly made her way in to the ally.  
Listening as she walked she came to the door of the club and hesitantly walked inside. It was loud and crowded she tried to stay out of the way as people moved in and out. She debated if it would be easier to just buy another E-Pass but decided against it. She was already low on funds and now that she would be supporting Souta on her own she needed all the money she could get.

She moved forward in to the crowd and wondered how she was going to find this man, It wasn't as though they exchanged names or anything and the only thing she could clearly recall was his hair color. It was the brightest shade of silver she had ever seen. She began looking through the crowd and was about to give up hope. The music was to loud and the club to cramped, it was all so disorienting but as the lead singer got closer to the courus she heard the guitar rift kick in and the back vocals come in. She was struck with the beauty of it all.

Needing to see for herself who the band was she pushed passed some of the crowd to the front stage and gasped. It was him, the man from before. He was the guitarist and back vocals of the band apparently. His voice was a beautiful deep baritone something she was sure would be hard to replicate. He was also very handsome from his silver hair to his golden eyes right down to his singing lips it was hard not to be mesmerized.  
She stayed for the rest of the set but moved back to the back of the club having had enough of the pushing that came with being up front. Now that she had found the man she wondered how she was to get a moment to speak to him alone. Being in a band and being good looking was proving to make this a challenge.

Seeing her chance when the band came out of the back room with their instruments in hand, she made her move. "Um excuse me, I'm sorry but I'm the woman who ran in to to you earlier I think you have my E-Pass and I really need it back please." She said as she grabbed his arm to halt his walk.  
Looking dispassionately at her he looked down at his arm that was still in her grasp and then back to her face. "Oh sorry I didn't mean..."She was cut off by his deep voice. " I threw it away." and with that he began walking again. Stunned she faltered in her step only to hurriedly walk to catch him again. "Wait what do you mean you threw it out I need that how am I suppose to get to work tomorrow!" She yelled as she again grabbed his arm to halt his movements again.

He looked down at her hand this time not waiting for her and jerked his arm from her grasp which caused her to look down at her hand in wonderment. "It is as I have said I threw it away you did not come back and I have no need of it." She was getting pissed off this guy maybe good looking but he was arrogant and rude. She was about to grab him again as he resumed walking but was stopped when he said.  
"Refrain from touching my person." She stopped giving him a confused look before brushing it off and walking to catch up to him. "Wait at least tell me which trash can. I need to find it."

He turned towards her at hearing her desperate tone. "The one in front of the ally, will you truly go through trash ?" She tuned him out as she turned to go back to the club.  
Reaching the trash can she began pulling trash out looking for her pass. She didn't even notice the steady footsteps he took to watch her until he spoke again. "It is truly so hard to purchase another?" Looking up at him she could see the disgust in his eyes, she could feel him judging her and she could bare no more. As the rain began to pick up again she broke and let the tears flow as they cascaded down her face with the rain.


	2. Gaze

It has been three weeks now since Kagome's father left. She didn't have the heart to tell souta and so she just said he was looking for a better job and would contact them when one was found. Currently she was at her favorite coffee shop reading through the paper for possible jobs with a friend.

"Any luck?" Looking up from her paper Kagome shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I knew it was going to be hard but still..." She trailed off as she banged her head on the table. The young woman sitting next to her took the paper from Kagome's hands.  
"You need to take a break Kags you've been going at this for weeks now." Lifting her head from the table she rolled her eyes at the on coming lecture. "I can't Songo rent is due next Friday and Souta just got another increase on his tuition. I still have to buy more food and I'm almost broke." Songo held up her hand to silence her rant.  
"I know you have a lot on your plate right now but think about it Kags if you run yourself ragged you won't be any good to anybody. Besides an hour won't kill you and we can look for more jobs after."  
Puffing out her cheeks in a childish manner Kagome nodded in agreement. "You just want me to go to that stupid show. You do make sence though." Laughing Songo finished off her cup of coffee and grabbed Kagome's hand to leave. "I always do ya know." Kagome gave an exasperated giggle as she moved to grab her coffee. "Let me finish this." Songo took the coffee from her hand and pulled her out of her seat.  
"No time we have to hurry if we're gonna make it in time for the finals." Kagome bent down and took another swig of her coffee before grabbing her purse and allowing her friend to pull her out of the coffee shop.

"I don't know why you like these things anyway the people who win are always talentless." Kagome complained as they neared the hotel where the national talent show was being held."How did you manage to get tickets to this thing anyhow?' Songo put her finger in front of her mouth in a silence motion. "A friend of a friend."  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the non answer. As they entered the hotel Songo handed security the tickets and they took their seats in the fourth row.  
"We are gonna have a brief intermission and we will be back in fifteen minutes for more incredible performance by our final five groups!" The announcer boomed through the microphone. Kagome got up to leave. "Where are you going? The finals are about to start." Kagome just shrugged but was stopped by Songo again when she reached for her shirt. "I'll be back I just want to see if they have any coffee you didn't let me finish mine remember."  
With a hand on her chest Songo fain ignorance as she let a small smile creep on to her face. Shaking her head and placing a hand on her head Kagome walked in the direction of the lobby. "I hope they got something with caffeine around here." She muttered to herself as she moved through the lobby in search of the vending machine.

"What do you mean we are through I told you I would get you a contract and I did you were the idiot who turned it down!" Kagome finding the vending machine over heard a woman yelling. "Someone is a bad with rejection." She again muttered to herself as she put in the coins for her coffee. "You are foolish, you where to get a contract for my band not me. you failed and so I have no further use of you." Kagome gasped at the cool tone of the man. "Someones an ass." she thought as she sipped her coffee.

"Wait give me another chance I can fix this I just need a bit more time love I promise." The desperate tone of the woman hurriedly replied. "I have no use for you or your promises." There was a loud "Smack" that rang clear in the air. "You will regret this." The woman seethed. "That is doubtful." Kagome heard the loud clanging of heels as the woman stormed off. Feeling it safe to round the corner she slowly crept out from beside the vending machine and bumped strait in to someone.

She hissed in pain as her coffee spilt on her shirt. "you are naturally incompetent I see." Looking up she gasped in surprise. It was the same man as before and just like before he was insulting her. "So you are the ass who just brushed that girl off?" Kagome jibed knowing it was none of her business and not really caring,she needing something to barb him with. "I see you are nosy as well as incompetent a ridiculous combination."  
Gasping at his audacity she stomped his foot with her own and smiled when he looked down at his foot in pain. Ok maybe not pain but definitely discomfort and she was pleased that she was the cause. "I can't help it if you and your "Friend" do not have enough common sence not to argue in public and loudly at that." With that being her final words she walked past him grabbing some napkins on the way to her seat to clean up some of the mess her coffee had made.

"Kags what happened to you why are you wearing your coffee?" Holding up her had in silence Kagome continued to furiously dab at her shirt with the napkin. "I'll tell you another time ok lets just finish the stupid show so I can look for more jobs." Noticing her friends sour mood Songo dropped the subject as the announcer come on stage again.  
"Now ladies and gentlemen your final five!" the audience clapped as the stage began to fill with the final contestants. Kagome lazily clapped until she saw a familiar arrogant man walk on stage with his band. "So smug" Kagome snorted as he smirked at her. "I think he's looking at us Kags." Songo excitedly said at the smirk he gave their way from the stage. He better keep that smirk and his eyes to himself before I remove his eyes and lips at the same damn time"  
Confusion painted clearly on her face Songo hesitantly asked."You know him?" Kagome snorted and turned up her head. "As if I want to ." Still confused but noting Kagome's obvious dislike of the man shrugged it off and face the stage again as the first group set up to play.

As the show whine down to close out the announcer came on the mic again. "We have some great competition this year don't we? well we aren't done yet! Please give it up for our final group Crimson!  
Kagome looked around astonished. The band hadn't even played yet and the audience was going crazy. Mostly women standing whistling and screaming. It was then that she looked back to the stage seeing the "arrogant prick" as her new term for him, come on stage.  
"Jerk" she muttered turning her head from the stage not wanting to even look at the blasted man. Songo feeling the vibe from the crowd joined them. Standing up in anticipation she tapped on Kagome's shoulder furiously to get her to stand. Kagome only shrugged the hand off and continued to look to the side in pure spite.  
She was not going to give that prick her attention, that was until the music began to play. It was the same melody as before in the ally. Unable to control the urge to look any longer, she gazed up at the stage. Now that she was in a more open space she took note of the entire band.  
The lead singer was playing rhythmic guitar and singing at a smooth Countertenor which was surprising given his appearance. He like the "Arrogant prick" had silver hair but it seemed less bright or duller somehow. He also wore his hair half up half down with braids and feathers running through it. Seeing his eyes she surmised that he and the "arrogant prick' where somehow related as they had the same light gold eye color.  
The lead singer had eyeliner on to enhance the brightness of his eyes. Over all he made a good-looking rock star. The bassist was tan skinned and had dark brown hair that had light brown highlights through it. He had braids running up both sides of his head with the remaining hair pulled up in a ponytail and only his long bangs remaining out. He wore dark jeans with a chain wrap around and a graphic tee. His eyes where a dark blue and though he didn't wear eyeliner he must have had some kind of mascara on seeing as his lashes looked so long.  
Finally she looked to the drummer who had reddish brown hair and green eyes. She couldn't see his outfit as the drums obstructed her looked to be the youngest in the band something about his face held a child like nature to it.

It was coming she remembered from the ally and the way that the lead singer was reaching up to the chorus. Just like before she became mesmerized when the "arrogant prick" came in for the guitar rift and back vocal. Looking at him, in that moment if she didn't already know him she would say he looked approachable,passionate and dare she say a bit valuable.  
It was strange because even though she knew better, the way he fixated his stare on her, seemed as though he was playing just for her. It was a personal connection she knew she would never have with him in reality. When he was his normal self she didn't want anything to do with him but while she was here and he was looking at her she didn't want it to end.


End file.
